When Gods Collide
by Flamewhisper
Summary: Can we ever leave the past in the past? Members of the Cullen Coven are going to find out. - Complete summary inside. - AU
1. Teaser

**Title:**When Gods Collide

**Author: **Flamewhisper

**Rated: **M – Violence & Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything connected with Twilight. These are not my characters; I am just borrowing them for a little while. I make nothing from writing this story; I just hope to bring a little enjoyment to you, the reader. Please consider this a blanket disclaimer for the whole story, as I am not going to lose my mind and decide to call this my own at any point in time. I also give rights to whoever in the world of fanfiction came up with the name of God of War for Jasper. If you know who it is, please let me know so I can give proper accolades.

**BETA: **I could not start my story without thanking my wonderful beta, Moonchild707. I would not be presenting this to you with her assistance. I am so grateful to her.

**Summary:**It was a name few vampires dared to speak, but in the thoughts of many. Every vampire in the South knew of the path of destruction that followed the God of War. Warrior as a human and given immortal life, he was cunning and deadly, until the day he disappeared. No one knew what happened, whether he lived or died, but his legend lived on. Now, there are whispers of a new vampire in Maria's army. New vampires in the Southern Wars are expected, but for one so young to become well known has been unheard of, since the time of the Major. It is said her power, skill, ingenuity is unmatched, and no vampire could bring her down, not even her maker. As fear spreads, like ripples in a pond, there are the ones who remember the God of War, the ones who lived through his reign of terror. Is this new vampire, this Goddess of War, as she is called, better than the Major is? If he still lived, could he defeat her? The rumors reach even those who have vowed, never again to return to the life the South offers. Can the past stay in the past or will Jasper find himself pulled back into a life of war, blood and death by an unknown vampire?

* * *

><p>I'm awakening in this new world<p>

Changed from everything that I once knew.

I don't know what I'm becoming,

But it's nice to feel so alive!

I am seeking answers to questions,

Hoping to regain what has been lost,

But still truth remains hidden from me.

Finding me tangled up

In a web lies.

Slowly, I am accepting this life,

The fate of what I've become.

Colliding with others like me,

Struggling with forever

Not knowing what will happen

_**When Gods Collide**_

* * *

><p>AN – I know a dirty trick just to post a teaser chapter. Consider this my testing of the waters. I am going to try my best and post every other Sunday. I hope I am ahead enough to keep up with this schedule and my busy workload. Thanks for reading. I hope you stick long for the ride.


	2. Awaking  Chapter 1

**Awaking**

Chapter 1

I stiffen and my eyes fly open, only a moment after my heart has stuttered to a stop. Before I could fully process the thought, I am standing beside a worn out bed, my body in a crouch. My eyes flick over the room I'm in, taking note of every little thing, saving it for later. As soon as my brain finishes one, almost instinctive task, another begins. Once every item in the room is catalogued, I begin to plan… searching for ways to escape, and things to use to protect myself. Everything is happening quicker than I can imagine, but this protective side of my brain doesn't miss a beat.

I am monetarily distracted from my plans by a sudden hum that fills the room. I look around the room again, rechecking my list of items I had found for something that could make the noise. Nothing has changed. Nothing in this room should be making the humming noise. It is quiet, yet constant thrum seems to seep from the walls, floor and ceiling. I realize that aside from my gentle breathing, it is all that I can hear; there are no other sounds in this room. A hiss quietly escapes as the noise begins to grate on my nerves.

Again, a feeling of shock creeps into me. This time, two different things have triggered the sensation. The first was the sound of the hiss that escaped from my lips. It was low and menacing. It had a sound more like something that would come from a wild cat rather than a human. The other was what happened to the lights as my annoyance peaked. The three bulbs hanging from the ceiling had been emitting a calm light, but at the sound of my hiss, they surged, filling the room with an unforgiving brightness before dimming again.

My thoughts split down two paths. The first train of thought processes the sudden memories that broke free from their cages at the sound of my hiss. This train of thought sifts through the last things that I remember before the burning started. It sorts through the words whispered in my ear as the fire coursed through my veins eating away at every part of my being. The other path that my mind took was to wonder if the change in my mood caused the change in the lights. As soon as the thought was fully formed, I decide it was a crazy one. No one can control the lights.

Shaking my head minutely, I scatter those thoughts to another part of my mind and turned to focus more of my attention on my musings about what had happened to me. Some part of me is pleased that I did not have to focus all of my attention in one place. It seems that whatever I was now had a higher mental capacity, and was able to think and keep close tabs on my surroundings and the weird feeling in my throat. Straightening out of my crouch, I turn my body so I can keep a better watch on both doors in the room.

Wait. Doors. Why have I not tried one? I turn to the one on the right and take a step forward, but stop abruptly. The part of my brain that seems to focus on strategies is screaming that this is a bad idea. I have no idea what was on the other side of those doors. Yes, they could lead to an escape but right now, there are too many unknowns. While remaining in the room keeps me trapped, I already know every square millimeter of this space and what it could offer me in the case of a fight. Satisfied with my assessment of my lack of action concerning the two potential escape routes, I shift my foot back to its original position and return to my watchful stance keeping both doors in my line of sight.

Sighing slightly I turn my thoughts yet another time to everything that had led up to this point. My memories are somewhat fuzzy as if I was watching them through a scratched up window. I remember I was walking. Where I was and my destination had been lost to the flames, but it does not matter- what matters is what had happened on the way. Calling up the memory again, I watch it.

_My footsteps sound quietly in the night air. I should not be out this late. I should not be alone, but then again, when do I ever do what I should? Never. I bite back a laugh at my thought. I might not be smart enough to stay in my apartment and listen to my roommate go at it with her boyfriend, but that did not mean I lack all common sense. _

_I am not very far into my walk when the hair on the back on my neck stands up. I look around, trying to pin point the source of my sudden unease. From what I can see and hear, there is nothing. No one is on the dark path except for me. I resume my walk, keeping a watch out for anything that might move- listening__for any sound that might indicate I am not alone. _

_As I move__deeper into the city park, the sensation that __I __am being watched grows. As much as I want to break out into a run, I force myself to remain calm, to exude confidence that I did not have. While I might have failed horrible at most of my self-defense lessons, I did learn a few things. I knew I had a better chance of fighting my attacker off, than I ever did running. _

_Then __I hear it. The sound is there, but it's faint, almost like footsteps, except that they are moving much too fast. Then, before I can take my next breath, a flaming body presses me against a tree. A hand presses roughly against my mouth, almost blocking my nose and forcing my head back against the bark. I cannot feel his other hand, but the cool edge of a knife he holds presses against my throat. _

"_Hey, pretty lady," he growls his voice reminding me of a dog. "What are you doing out here all alone?" I struggle against his hold, but stop when I feel__the edge of his blade just barely cut my skin. _

"_Listen girlie," he whispers, his hot breath in my ear. "I have no problems killing you right now, but that will end all the fun that I have planned for us."_

_My eyes widen as I stare at his face, catching on to the meaning of his words. He pulls__his head back slightly and looks__into my eyes. His eyes are black with malice and desire and he wears a wicked smile. He drops the blade from my neck and runs it across the collar of my shirt. _

"_Oh yes, we're going have some good fun." With that, he jerks his weapon downward, the deadly blade cutting through both my clothing and flesh. I take in a startled breath and tears spring to my eyes. _

"_Oh, did I hurt you?" the man asks, his voiced filled with fake concern. "If you think that's bad, just wait till I'm done with you."_

_He pulls away the hand covering my mouth and grabs my arm, jerking me away from the tree and throwing me to the ground. I put my hand out to break my fall and feel a jarring pain when I land on it. This time, a cry does escape my lips. I cradle my arm and look up at the man so intent on causing me pain. Tears leak from my eyes as he looks down at me. _

_He kneels__down in front of me and I do the only thing that I can think of- I kick at his face. Moving faster than I can believe he catches my leg and twists it sharply. I scream as I feel pain shoot up my leg as my knee and ankle break. He laughs. _

"_Oh yes, we are going to have fun. You can scream all you want, because no one will hear us." He catches my hair in his hand and roughly pulls me to him, pressing his hot disgusting mouth to mine. _

_I struggle, but cannot break free from his grasp. I feel his smirk as he takes the knife and pushes my ripped clothes to the side exposing me to him. _No, no, no_, I cry in my head trying to get him to let me go. _

"_Be still, bitch," he growls, pulling back. The only way that I can tell what is going to happen next is by the glint of the moon light off the blade. The back of his hand connects with my face. Black spots spring up in front of my eyes as my mind registers the blow. _

_I can barely think around the pain that courses through different parts of my body. I long to give into it and escape into the blackness that I know it can provide. I close my eyes trying to escape from this place- into my mental sanctuary._

_Before I can make my escape, I feel his hand trail downward. _

"_No," I plead. "Please." His only response is a cruel laugh and another rough 'caress' on my stomach. His fingers reach the top of my jeans. I want to struggle, to fight back, but I am too weak. He has broken too much in me already. All I can do is close my eyes and hope that it will all just go way. _

_I think I am getting my wish when he freezes, turning into a statue. I feel him let go of my hair and my head falls back against the damp ground. I hope that he will leave me here, broken but alive. I realize that wish will not be coming true when I hear him growl. _

"_Stay here, bitch," he says, his voice quiet before__ he __plunges his knife through my shoulder and into the ground._

_It is not a whimper of pain that escapes me, but an agonized__ scream__. I barely notice the sound of ripping fabric or the sounds of the fight that ensues. Between the sheer pain of the knife that pierced my body and the confusing animistic nature of the fight, I have no way to process what I hear. After a few minutes, all is quiet. I keep my eyes closed, because I do not want to know the winner of the fight. _

_I do not know someone is beside me, until I feel an icy hand touch my cheek. I greedily press my face closer to the welcome cold that is so different from heat of my attacker. _

"_I am going to make you strong and fast, Chiquita." The voice is feminine and has a slight Spanish accent. "I think you will serve me well." I feel the sharp teeth of the woman at my throat before__ the fire __starts to burn__._

Absent-mindedly, I rub the shoulder my attacker had stabbed. The memories have brought back all the pain from that night. While some part of me notices I am wearing different clothes, it's not very important. My mind is on a certain track right now, and it is not going to be derailed. I push the shoulder of my shirt down and look at the place where I knew the knife had pierced me. There is nothing; no wound, no scar- just smooth, pale skin.

Had whatever the woman done to me kept me in that world of fire for the many months that it would have taken me should to heal?

I shake my head and rotate my arm. _See, that makes no sense. It's more like I was never harmed. Something more is going on. What was it the woman had said before she bit me and the fire started?_ I recall the memory again and ponder the words she had said: _I am going to make you strong and fast._

I can glean many things from that simple sentence and my new, faster brain rushes to exact those meanings. _Make-_ that's an interesting word choice. She was going to _make_ me strong and fast. _Did she succeed? Am I strong? Am I fast? _

_There's only one way to find out. _

As has happened so many times since I woke, by the time I had fully put the thought together, I had already put it into action. I pick up the bed and throw it across the room before I run to catch it above my head before it can hit anything.

_Strong and fast indeed._

_What has this stranger done to me?_

__**A/N - **

**First and foremost - Thank you again to my wonderful beta Moonchild707. I believe she proofed this twice if not more. **

**Second - What do you think of the nameless new vampire? No worries, you will be getting more of her story as we go. Also don't worry, characters you know and love will start showing up soon. **

**Thanks for reading,**

_**Flamewhisper**_


	3. Changed Chapter 2

**Changed**

Chapter 2

The quiet of the forest was shattered by the sound of a tree crashing to the ground. It was a sound so out of place for the beauty of the day. The sun was out in full force, hardly a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing. Before the sound of the fallen tree stopped echoing in the woods, a fierce snarl cut the through the air. Any animals that had remained scattered from the tale tell sounds of a predator.

When at last the unknown beast relaxed, the whole forest seemed to release a sigh of relief. The animals did not return to the area, but the normal sounds of the wood began to reappear. Mixed in with the lulling rhythm of the trees was a dull thud that reverberated throughout the forest. It was the sound one would expect to hear if a rock was repeatedly thrown at a tree. Even after all of the sounds that had previously drifted through the surroundings, it was an odd one.

It was one of those sounds that a curious human could not help but follow. If they did, they would stumble upon a strange scene and into the very path of a wounded and angry predator. A quiet observer could watch as a person beat his head against a tree. Even with their face hidden, it was easy to tell the person was male. He was built like a leopard- lean, yet muscular. His actions, even as pointless and anguish driven as they seemed to be, were precise and controlled.

To someone, who knew his history, what he had been, it would be hard to see the once great leader so upset and wounded. His actions made perfect sense if you knew the recent story: the fallen tree, the roar of rage, and banging his head in complete frustration against a tree. The answer was very simply, a broken heart. The one person Jasper Hale had entrusted his heart to had crushed it.

Currently, the phrase, 'you can't help who you fall in love with' was flitting around his mind. Something just wanted to make him cry bullshit – a sentiment like that would not make the one on the losing end of the relationship feel better. He really wanted to find the person who had first uttered the phrase and rip them into tiny pieces. The action would only impart some of the pain he was feeling.

He had tried to be understanding and supportive, but in all reality, it hurt and pissed him off to see Alice with someone else. He knew that their relationship had been rocky for a while now, but for her to just leave him behind… it was cruel and damn near unacceptable, especially after everything she had told him over the years. 

It was hard to say why the change affected him so negatively, but it did. Now, thinking back over these last three weeks of hell, it must have been the mix of pity, sorrow, and complete lust that he felt. Pity and sorrow from Rose, Em, Carlisle and Esme. Lust from Alice and her _new_ other half. Once she found _him_, it was as if Alice completely forgot who Jasper was and what they had together. Her actions upset him most, but she was too enamored with her new beau to notice Jasper.

He'd had enough of the sounds, smells and emotions that accompanied newly mated vampires. His escape led to his current position, outside in the forest, occasionally knocking a tree over. It was a good, only semi-harmful way to get out his frustration. Emmett had tried to help by wrestling, but that quickly stopped when Jasper got a little too into working out his anger and ripped one of Emmett's arms off. The shock and pain that Emmett felt filtered through his gift and quickly snapped Jasper out of the unbridled rage that was slowly consuming him.

There was nothing to say other than sorry. Sorry for removing your limb, sorry for your first scar. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Sorry could only go so far to mend relationships and it did little to erase fear. He knew he should try harder, but really the family's response to his actions only infuriated him more. There was no way that they would understand what he was truly feeling so he just repeated apologies and project the emotions to go with. Most of the time, they were fake, but they had the taste of sincere repentance, none the less.

In the fight, Jasper had forgotten himself. Forgotten, Emmett was not as a good of a fighter as the brawny vampire wanted to believe. Forgotten the family didn't really want to know everything that had happened in his time with Maria. He had reconnected with who he truly was under the name brand clothing and golden eyes. He had found the part of him that the Southern Vampire Wars had created. He had found the Major again. The Major who loved fighting, lived for the heat of battle, and the screeching sound of enemies being destroyed. The side of him, he had kept suppressed for decades.

In his time with these human-like vampires, Jasper heard stories from time to time – the legends the occasional nomad told. The others in his family had shuddered at the tales of the south, as if they could not believe some vampires lived to gain land, to treat humans as nothing more than cattle, to treat other vampires as nothing more than slaves. He could feel their emotions: fear tainted with disgust and mistrust. He could not help but wonder if they mistrust was directed at him. Even after all of these years, something told him they only tolerated him because of Alice.

Like Edward, Alice was a golden child and could do no wrong in the sight of Carlisle and Esme. Jasper turned and sat down, resting his head back against the tree. It made him wonder more things about the Cullens. Did they even know what he did for them on a daily basis? Did they know the thirst they felt was merely an emotion, like joy or sorrow? Did they realize the extent of his power? Each member of the coven knew he could control emotions. Edward had noticed that tidbit of information one day. It led to the biggest fights the family had ever had.

Jasper held the belief that a vampire should keep his extra talents to himself. Others did not. To appease the Cullen-Hales, Jasper had told them, he could read and manipulate emotions. He let them feel a false emotion, he could make. It was flat and easy to pinpoint as an outside emotion. The rest of the coven seemed to more accepting of his power. He did not tell them that he could create an emotion so complex that you could never tell that it was false. He could take away an emotion and replace it with one so believable no one would ever notice. They did not know he could control someone through their emotions.

Even though he was lost in his thoughts, Jasper did not miss the faint sound of someone approaching. If he had to guess from the cadence of the walk, it was Carlisle, coming as a go between.

Again.

It did not take long for Carlisle's very distinctive scent and emotional mix to reach the younger vampire. Jasper always thought that Carlisle smelled like medicine and his emotions often held a detached clinical feel to them. '_Always the doctor,'_ He thought, before looking to the side when Carlisle stopped.

"Yes?" Jasper's voice was a bit perturbed. He did not feel like listening to another speech about them being a family and needing to work though this together. It would be the eleventh 'talk' in three weeks. They must be getting close to breaking some type of record.

"I've been thinking Jasper," Carlisle started. This was a different beginning to one of these conversations. The first words out of Carlisle's mouth were normally along the lines of 'Now, Jasper you can't…' It was puzzling because his emotions felt the same as they had in the past. Worry, sorrow, everything else that went along with a parent confronting a child who was causing problems were all evident. "It might be best if you spent some time away from the family. You should go visit Peter and Charlotte."

"You're kicking me out?" Disbelief colored Jasper's voice, as he responded to Carlisle's request.

"No, but I think you need a break from us. Things have been uneasy since Forks."

Ah, Forks. Now known as an utter disaster.

Jasper studied the patriarch of the family and then got to his feet. "No, things have been uneasy since the day I stepped foot on Cullen land."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something to the contrary. Jasper could tell by his emotions. "You're wrong, Jasper. You're as much a part of this family as any other the others are."

In less than a second, Jasper had Carlisle pinned by the throat to a tree. "Don't you lie to me, Carlisle." His voice was a deadly whisper and was dripping with dislike.

"I'm not lying, Jasper. Esme and I have always seen you as one of our sons."

"You're talking to an empath." Jasper growled out. "I can tell when you're lying. Your emotions give you away. Right now, you fear me and are trying to appease me, so I don't harm you. Trust me, when I say, that if I wanted you dead, I could have you ripped apart and burning, before you could even think of a counter attack." Jasper let go of the man that claimed to love him like a son. A wicked smiled crossed his face as the Major purred at seeing Carlisle frozen in fear.

"Before I let you return to your perfect little family, let me make one thing clear." Jasper's voice was that of a commander, cool and authoritative. "No matter what you might want to believe, I do more for this family than Alice or Edward combined. You are sheltering your family and that is not wise. You and I both know what happens, when vampires live in large groups. Temper flair, emotions run high, fights break out, in short a broken Cullen family. You've lived with the Volturi, I know you know this.

"I have always tried my best to protect the family, even if it's from themselves. I take in all the anger, the rage, everything negative that any of you feel. I supply calm and tranquility and all of you have the audacity to think that I'm unstable.

"Another thing is that I don't struggle with my bloodlust. I want to impart a little knowledge to you, something for you and your coven something to think about. Have you ever wondered why none of you have ever slipped up since I've been here? Why Edward never drank from his singer? I want you to think about your thirst as an emotion. Call me when you come up with an answer." Then Jasper turned on his heel and took off into the forest.

Jasper smiled as he felt Carlisle's shock at his sudden disappearance. He knew they all believed Edward was the fastest and he was naturally. However, Jasper had spent the first year of his life building on his skills, perfecting, growing. He could beat Edward without any trouble. Once again, that was nothing the others needed to know.

It was freeing to run – to let go of the human charade and be a vampire – fast and powerful. Only while hunting and running could he really be who he was. All other times, he was expected to maintain the act of being human – something that he had not been in nearly one hundred and fifty years.

A buzzing in his pocket broke Jasper's thoughts. He allowed the more instinctual side of his brain to take over his running. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Whitlock." Amusement shot through him as he realized he had not used the name since he met Alice. It felt good and natural to use his given name again.

"We're in small town outside of Flagstaff, Arizona. Leave those prep boy clothes behind." Peter's voice crackled through the phone.

Jasper hid a smirk. "You know you can be really annoying sometimes. I'll be there in two days."

"You're a vampire; it should take you like ten hours. Unless being a pansy-ass veggie vamp has affected you."

"You wish Pete. I can easily take you down."

"You're on, Major. The missus and I will be awaiting your arrival." There was a click when Peter terminated the call. Jasper shook his head and shoved his phone in his pocket.

It would not take that long to get to Arizona if Jasper ran, but he wanted to get some of his things from the house in Forks before going to find Peter and Char. However, picking up extra items meant a delay, because he would then have to drive to Arizona. Nothing he could take would be too heavy, he was just picking up awkward things to run with and not to mention it would make him stick out like a sore thumb.

_I guess while in Forks, I can check in on Bella. _It was a fleeting thought and one Jasper didn't really like. It is hard to believe that a simple human could be the cause of seven vampires leaving their home. Sure, blame rested on everyone's head, but Jasper preferred to blame the Swan girl. She should have been dealt with at Edward's first goof up or have been allowed to turn when James bit her. But no. It did not seem that fate had it in the cards for her to be a vampire.

It had been a long four years since the family had left Forks. Edward had all but broken ties with the family and only called once every couple of months. To Jasper, it made no sense for his 'brother' to be as affected by the human girl as he was. He could only guess it was the scent of her blood and the fact her mind was quiet.

Jasper always felt a strange mix of emotions from Edward and Bella when they were around. Lust, infatuation, desire, thirst, love...

The love always carried Swan's emotional signature. He had never picked up any love coming from Edward. The love that should be present, if they were the mates his brother always claimed they were.

Jasper shook his head and decided not to worry about his emotionally confused brother. Although it gave him a nice respite from thoughts about Alice and her backstabbing, it would only lead to thoughts about the night they had to move from Forks – all because he lost control of everyone's blood lust and took a snap at the human.

It was a natural response concerning the amount of bloodlust he was feeling. He felt horrible about it afterward, although he could not align his feelings with his beliefs. He had felt her fear at his actions; he'd lived with the disgust of his family – all the things that had caused him to turn to animals for blood. But an older, non-Cullen part of him, had longed to bite her – to have felt the warmth of her blood on his tongue.

Jasper shuddered thinking about human blood. It was something he had not tasted in over ten years. He still desired it and knew it was the best choice for a vampire, but he did not hunt humans. Ever since the near disaster with Bella, the family had taken a break from the monotony of high school and had chosen to take online classes. It's not easy to slip up when you're rarely around what you are abstaining from.

Slowing, he entered the forest that marked the beginning of Cullen territory in Forks, Washington. Jasper decided to catch a quick meal before checking in on Swan, so he took off deeper into the trees. The run from the home in Alaska to Washington only took about five hours, but it had been a while since he had been around humans. There was no one here to affect his blood lust, but better safe than sorry.

After taking down a pair of deer, Jasper decided it was safe enough to go by the Swan residence. The sun had just set, but to vampire eyes, it was not very dark. He took the shorter path to through the woods.

He did not even have to approach the house to know something had happened since they left. The scents of different humans clung to the air around the Swan house. It was hard to pick out how many humans were there over the powerful scent of wet dog. One thing was evident... Bella was not there.

**A/N - So we meet a character we're familiar with and get a bit of a frame of reference. Jasper gives a bit different insight into the Cullen Family. What do you think? Do you like them? **


	4. Becoming Chapter 3

_**A/N - I am so sorry for the long delay. So many things came up unexpectedly, that it took me awhile to get back to writing. This chapter had not been beta read; I am having beta trouble and am looking for a new beta reader. If you are a beta reader or know anyone who is a beta reader please PM me. Other than that, let's move forward with the story. **_

**Becoming**

Chapter 3

I'm not sure how much time has passed from when I 'woke up' to now. I glance over at the broken bed. After my display of strength to myself, I drop the piece of furniture on the floor and proceed to destroy it. There is no real reason to my actions other than it was something I could now do. The destruction of the bed did not take as long as I expect and I soon have nothing to do, but just stand here.

And plan. It seems some part of my new brain is obsessed with planning. It runs a 'what if' situations in my head then tweaks the scenario, runs it again, repeating the whole process. I guess I should feel grateful for this protective side of me, but after the three thousandth possibility, I am more than a little annoyed, because the only thing that has changed in this damned room is me. The objects have not moved and the infernal humming, which now was just background noise, continued.

For lack of anything better to do, I start pacing the room. The bed is in tatters, so that rules out sleeping, which was fine; I felt no type of exhaustion or even the least bit fatigued. Actually, I feel better than perfect with exception to an itchy, almost burning sensation in the back of my throat. It is growing more annoying with every passing second. I feel as if I have encountered a dull pain like this before, but everything I had felt in my previous life was now lost in the midst of the destructive tendrils of fire that had consumed me.

So, I walk…

and walk…

and for a change in pace, I walk some more. I am certain that soon I shall walk a path into the floor. My meticulous pacing carries me around and around the cinder brick room. Somehow, I know the speed at which I move was slow for my kind, whatever my kind may be, but fast for a human. I'm not sure how I know, because there was no way to measure the length of the circuit or how long it takes me to travel said path.

Even though my route is circular, I always am sure to maintain a close watch on the two doors in the room. The same part of me that is content preparing for everything imaginable under the sun required constant monitoring of the two entrances to my domain. They are potential routes to freedom, but hold unknown dangers. I know that right now, I need nothing; I can wait out the woman who brought me here; force her to show herself first.

On lap one thousand, eighty-two, I hear a strange noise coming from the other side of one of the doors. It sounds like growling, not the snarling, hiss, I know I can make. No, it was different; it has a canine quality, where mine is feline. I stop my pacing and turn my attention to the door, which attempts to block the sound. It would have done so before the fire, but now I can hear past the door. As I concentrate on the sound, I realize that besides the growling, I can identify many different noises.

There is the slow, almost pained breathing; the shuffling of feet along the cement floor; and the sound of a hand being placed on a wall. My mind created these descriptions, using words from somewhere in its own recesses, an area that is like a store bank that holds a plethora of words unattached to memories.

As I listen, the breathing grows more stable, the footsteps more distinct and the sound of the hand on the wall disappears. The growling is stronger and fiercer as the person on the other side draws nearer. Unbidden, my body drops into a crouch, preparing for whatever may happen. When my instincts are screaming that whatever is coming closer to my room is dangerous, the footsteps cease, leaving only the low snarling growl to fill the still air.

The handle of the door turned, the door was open the smallest crack and an awful smell began to filter into my room. In a split second, I realize that my room has been completely sealed off from the outside. I should be dead from lack of oxygen, but I am not. The further movement of the door pulls me from my inner musing. As it thuds against the wall, I take in the person standing on the other side. A vicious snarl escapes, as it registered who it was on the other side of the door…my attacker. I am looking into one of two faces that have been forever seared into my memory. As I see the recognition flashed across his face, I realize he remembers who I am too.

"So," he growls, taking another step forward. "She didn't eat you. It makes no difference to me if you're a human bitch or leech. I'll fuck you like I wanted to and kill you myself."

I growl at his words but don't offer any reply.

"Although, I'm not real into necrophilia; so I'll just enjoy ripping you to shreds, then lighting you on fire, bloodsucker."

I fall into a deeper crouch, preparing for his attack, as rumble of anger builds in my chest. I study him, waiting for him to make a move at me. As I glance over his body, I assess, looking for weak points. It is during my brief evaluation that I notice his body is shaking.

_Quickly_, my instinct speaks, quickly worrying about what his vicious tremors could mean. I spring to the side, to use the wall as leverage to push off and attack him from above. Just as I move away from my original position, he lunges forward, exploding into a light gray wolf. Instead of using the wall as a springboard, like I had planned, I twist in mid-air and land on my feet just to the wolf-man's left.

Seeing the wolf is unexpected, to say the least, but for some reason not shocking. A thought tries to come to the forefront of my mind, but it cannot escape the wall of flames that keep it locked away. I knew it held valuable information, but it could offer nothing more than to fear the horse sized wolf.

The wolf turns toward me, its large frame, filling the space the door once occupied. _It's large,_ my inner voice whispered. _It does not have a lot of room to move. You have the advantage. You need to kill it as quickly as possible. _Mentally I nod, agreeing with this part of me, that I was quickly allowing this other side of me to gain more control. I take a step to the side and slightly back preparing for my attack.

It swings its body around to face me, powerful jaws open wide. It is watching me, its keen eyes keeping up with my every movement. I allow my eyes to drift over a path that would take me up and over the wolf. The gray-green eyes of the monster flick to mine and brighten in understanding. It shifts its stance to place the majority of its weight on its haunches, preparing to meet me in the air. It is hard as to keep the smirk from my face as I realize it takes my bait. I break into a quick run and just before I should jump, I drop to the ground. I use my momentum to slide into it.

As I crash into its paws, I let my finger graze across its underbelly. The action should not have done any harm, but my nails are now like claws and I can feel the blood from deep gouges that drips onto my fingers. The dog stumbles, snarling, and falls to the ground. While it tries to regain its balance, I roll onto my feet with one hand on the floor to hold me up. My body is simply reacting, calling upon some forgotten knowledge. I don't take time to worry about it now, but keep my focus on my prey.

As it turns fully toward me, I decide to play with it a little. Although the smell is awful, the sticky substance on my hand is calling to me. I bring my blood-covered fingers to my mouth and slowly lick the red fluid off. This time I can't help the smirk that plays on my lips, as the creature growls at my actions. Even though the taste is just as horrid as the smell, the blood lights a fire in my throat; a burning desire to have more of the fluid that gives this wretched creature life.

It moves toward me again, head down teeth bared. The analyst in me already plans my next attack and this time I am going in for the kill. This monster preys on defenseless women does not deserve to take another breath. There is a wall to my back, so I will need to move into the room to make a better attack.

It lungs for me, but I spring out of the away. The thought crosses my mind that I might be able to continue my attack and kill it, when I hear its jaws snap close and feel a slight tug on my hair. It moves to jerk me back to it. Instead, I am able to land on the ground and whip my head around. Even I am surprised to hear the sound of millions of strands of hair breaking and feel the tension of its hold on me disappear. Continuing my spin, I grab the lock of hair hanging from its stunned mouth and jerk the creature toward me. Using its state of temporary surprise at being handled so; I catch its head in my hands and lean forward to whisper in its ear.

"Who's the bitch now, pup?" Before it could growl or even take another breath, I snap its neck.

I know from earlier in the fight that the taste of the wolf-man was horrid, but I did not care as I lifted the wolf to my mouth. There was a fire in my throat and my instincts were telling me that the blood of my now dead adversary would extinguish the flames. My teeth easily cut through the fur and skin and the wonderful, awful blood rushes into my mouth. Pulling deep, I swallow it and felt the liquid cool the fire. _Did you doubt me? _I would have growled at my sarcastic instincts, but that would require releasing my meal. When there is nothing left, I drop the body on the ground.

'Now what?' Feeling my own uncertainty, I decide to rely on my instinctual self now; she would choose the best course of action. While I ponder my plight, I reached up to touch my hair. The deep brown locks had once reached down to my back, had broken off at above shoulder length.

_It's better, _instinct whispered. _Now, it can't be a hazard, should you get into another fight. And stop calling me instinct, I have a name._ While I quickly agree to everything else, her last statement catches me off guard.

'Really what is it?' I let my hand fall back to my side, as I wait for me to respond to me – that was confusing. I could not help but chuckle when I felt her agreement.

_You could just say, I as we are one and the same. I am just your new side; until your human side learns how to accept me we will be separate. If the human you choses, one day we will be one whole and the day that happens, you will be much stronger than you are now. However, until you ready for that day, call me Athena. Please, do not share my name with anyone else, until we are whole. Have others call you Ana, that way you are giving them apart of my name but not enough_.

I shrug at was Athena says, but don't question it. She seems to know more about this life, even though she has not told me what we are, I think even that questions baffles her slightly. Deciding, I have better things to do, than to debate with my brain, I turn toward the door my adversary had come through. It revealed a long, lowly lit hallway. I could stay in this room, but I had just seen how 'safe' it was. It was time to leave and start a course for freedom.

I step out of the cinder block room into the cinder block hallway. _Not much for decorating,_ Athena cheeked. I snort at her comment. It's evident from what I have seen so far, that I am in a military building or some other type of secret facility. Everything has been at the bare minimum. I first noticed in my room, but it was all the more evident now, that things, possessions were not very important.

I follow the scent of wet dog, through the hallway. I do not pass any other doorways, or even windows for that matter. _Your underground,_ Athena tells me. _There is the scent of earth clinging to the very walls of this plan. The temperature is cool, although warmer than us and there is moisture hanging in the very air. _I have to agree, her assessment is correct.

Only a brief time later, did I find the cell that had contained to wolf-man. As compared to my previous room, his truly was a cell. There was nothing save an old metal dog bowl and some newspapers spread on the floor. _You got better treatment than the dog did, that should tell you something. _I thought about it, tracing down the same paths instinct had taken. The wolf was in a cell, I was in a room. Therefore I must be with other blood drinkers, or at least someone who preferred my kind to his kind.

Even though I was lost in my thoughts, I did not miss the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps. I spin around, dropping into a crouch, preparing to defend myself against another potential attacker. As the sound got closer, I began to pick up a floral scent. The scent was relaxing and unsettling at the same time, like the flower was laced with poison.

From further down the hallway, I see a person walking toward me. She is maybe about my height with dark brunette hair pulled back into a sharp pony tail, despite its seemingly natural curls. In sharp contrast to her dark hair, she has pale sink, which is more the color of marble than of death. What is the most striking of this women, is not her beauty, and she is gorgeous, but her vibrant red eyes. They are entrancing, pulling you in, and almost compelling you to trust her.

"I see you are awake," her music voice rings out. There was a light accent to her voice. "And have already made it so far from your room. I knew I was making the right choice in changing you. I have watched the videos. You are quite the fighter. Not many newborns could bring down a fully grown and well trained shape-shifter. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am alive, that is all I am worried about," I rely. She stopped walking about five feet from me and although her words are kind, there is an unusual quality to her voice and I am not sure if I want to trust her.

"I am sure you must have questions and I am prepared to answer them, but first I would like to know with whom, I am speaking. What name came to your mind when you woke up?"

_Careful, _Athena mutters. _She wants to know my name. Remember, don't give it to her. _I want to scoff at Athena, it's not like I'm stupid.

I smile at her. "My name is Ana and you are right I have so many questions. However, I do not know your name and I too would like to know with whom I am speaking."

She smirked. "My name is Maria."

"Well, Maria, I can tell that you are the person who did this to me. I recognize your voice from before the flames. But what is it you did to me? What am I?"

"Ah, Chiquita," she says, almost sadly. "Have you not figured it out? I know you drank the shifter's blood. You are a vampire."


	5. Alive Chapter 4

**Alive**

Chapter 4

Jasper sat down in his favorite chair in the library. He had already packed everything that he wanted to take with him to Arizona. It had been about an hour since he had left the Swan residence. So many things were rushing through his head as he loaded his truck.

His truck.

Jasper could not contain a smile as he thought about the monstrous vehicle. It was the one thing he had insisted on getting, contrary to the family's wishes, well Emmett approved, but he was the only one. It was a black F-350, diesel-duel with an extended bed and cab. The thing was a gas guzzler, one of the reasons it was hated by most of the coven. They claimed it did too much damage to the environment and he needed to pick something more eco-friendly. Jasper knew that he could have done something like that, but he really liked his trucks and could not bring himself to buy a prissy hybrid.

Regardless of what the others thought, said or did, he had bought the pick-up new, when they first moved to Forks six years ago. It was still almost in mint condition, because he rarely had a chance to drive it. This trip to Arizona might be a little taxing for it after sitting for so long, but he had already done some quick maintenance to make it road ready. And he would leave just as soon as he decided what to do about the Swan girl.

Part of him felt like he should call and inquire as to what happened to her, whereas another part of him said to hell with her. It had been four years; she would probably have a life of her own by now. She would be twenty-two, probably in college, maybe even married. There was no real reason for him to contact her father just to find out what happened. However, one remaining strain of guilt for what had happened at her birthday party gnawed at him. It compelled him to find out what she was doing. What had happened in the resulting years?

Finally deciding it could do no harm, Jasper pulled out his phone. He could at least pass anything he learned on to the Cullen Coven and maybe give them a little peace. He flicked the phone open and quickly dialed the number for the Swan house. This was the first time that he had ever called the number himself, but perfect recall allowed him to remember it from the one time Alice had written it down. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello, Swan Residence." The voice was female and not Bella's, evidently a lot had changed since the last time the Cullens were in Forks.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replied, politely. "I am trying to reach Isabella Swan." He could hear the woman gasp quietly. There was another voice in the background, asking what was wrong.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Jasper," he hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to give Hale or Whitlock as his last name. Before the human on the other end of the line could detect that he had paused he said, "Hale."

"Jasper Hale, as in one of Dr. Cullen's kids?" There was a sudden outbreak of different noises on the other end of the line. There were growls and gasps and someone asking for the phone.

"How dare you call here," this time the voice on the other end of the line was distinctively male and none other than Charlie Swan. "You think you have a right to call here after everything your family did?"

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand." Jasper was confused and wished he could detect emotions from over the phone. "I was just in town and wanted to see how she was doing."

"You're a damn liar, Cullen," Charlie snapped back, not even bothering to use the last name Jasper gave. "Your family's been gone over four years and now you think you can just waltz back into this town and our lives as if nothing ever happened? Do you know how many lives you people destroyed?"

"Chief Swan, I really don't understand what you are talking about." As much as he wanted too, Jasper could not figure out what had happened to cause Charlie to hold this much animosity toward his family. The police chief had always defended the family in the past. "I only know a little about what happened when my family left town, as I was already away at college. It was my understanding from Edward, he and Bella split on peaceable terms."

"Like hell they did. He crushed her and left her in the middle of the forest. It took us hours to find her and she was in a horrible state of shock when we did. She was never the same again; it was like something was missing from her. Like she was broken."

"How is she now? It's been some time. She had to have gotten better."

"She started to thanks to her friends, a lot of good it did her."

"What do you mean Charlie? What wrong with Bella? Where is she?" Jasper was growing worried at the way Charlie was talking about his own daughter. He was only using the past tense, as if Bella was not around anymore. More than that, the anger that filled his voice, also held an undercurrent of grief.

"Bella's dead."

"Wait…what?" Even for a vampire, Jasper was shocked beyond belief at the two words Charlie had just spoken.

"Bella is dead."

"What happened? How? When?"

"I don't think any of you have a right to know that information." The subdued tone that had taken over the grief stricken man was gone and in its place was an angry father who had lost perhaps the most important person in his live. "Just stay away and tell your family to do the same. Like I said, the seven of you have caused enough harm to the people in this town."

Jasper could say nothing more, as there was the abrupt click of a phone being hung up. He pulled his cell phone away from his ear and looked at it, like it was the phone's fault for him getting the bad news. Watching the seconds on the timer count up, he debated calling the rest of the family.

He decided it would be better to wait until he had more information, before sharing the news. Charlie had not told him much, besides the fact that Bella was dead. Jasper wanted to know the how and the when. There were still a few hours before daybreak, when he needed to get on the road, if he was going to make it to Arizona anytime soon.

Jasper quickly dashed out of the house and found his laptop on the front seat of his truck. Sitting down in the grass, he powered the machine up and started to search the internet for the Fork's newspaper website. After some digging for the newspaper for such a small town, Jasper finally stumbled upon the page.

The vampire chuckled at the name of the online paper: Forks City News, Where We Pick Everything Apart to Give You the Meat of the Story. Forks was such a crazy name for a town, they might as well capitalize on it. Their logo was even a rolled up newspaper skewered by a fork. Shaking his head, he moused over to the search box and typed in Bella's name.

Five articles quickly came back. Two were related to graduation, so Jasper skipped them. There were three that seemed to be more interesting and could possibly provide more information. He decided to open one titled: A Town Mourns. The first thing he saw was a group of pictures of Bella and some of her friends from school. The top photo was of Bella, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben in their graduation garb. The article was dated July 5th, 2006, less than a year after the Cullens had left to protect her. Jasper sighed and began to read the obituary.

_As the fourth came to a close, silence reigned. There was the absence of fireworks, music and people having a good time. The town is still subdued after the shocking deaths of five Fork's teens. The town shut down as most attended the funeral and memorial service honoring the brief lives of Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, Ben Cheney, and Mike Newton. _

There was more to the article and Jasper quickly skimmed it, but it did not mention any of around the events surrounding the deaths. There must have been something that caused Charlie to believe the Cullens were involved or at least an indirect cause of the deaths. He hoped he could find out more from one of the other articles, so Jasper clicked the back button and choose one of the other links. The title of this one read, Police Baffled as Search Continues, and was dated June 30th.

_Even with the long hours the search teams have been working, police have made no headway into the unexpected disappearances of five Forks teens. It has been over twenty-four hours since anyone has seen Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, Angela Weber, and Ben Cheney. According to their parents, each child was last seen when they left to go with their friends to the movies._

_The car of Mike Newton was found early yesterday morning on the side of the road. It appears he was driving the group back from the movies, when he swerved off the road and struck a tree. It is believed they all escaped the wreck with only minor injuries. The vehicle was found in an area with no cellular service, so it is believed they decided to walk back to toward town. Somewhere along the way, all five of them disappeared. _

_Police Chief Charlie Swan is heading up the investigation and is offering an award along with the other parents for anyone who has information about their children's disappearances. _

Once again, here was the article that did not have a lot of information about what truly happened to Bella or her friends. Jasper was becoming more intrigued and upset the more he read. It seemed that Bella was a danger magnet and this time, there was no vampire to keep her safe. Pressing the back button again, Jasper clicked on the last article that had any mention of Bella. He hoped that this one would provide more information about what had happened.

_Police declare an end of the search for local teens. After disappearing on June 29__th__, a county wide search has taken place for Mike, Jessica, Ben, Isabella and Angela. Late last night, the mutilated bodies of the five teens were found in the woods. DNA testing was needed to confirm the identities of each body. It is believed that they were attacked by a wolf pack that has been responsible for the deaths of hikers in the area. _

_A funeral and memorial service will be held in two days' time, on July 4__th__, in honor of all five friends. _

Jasper rested his head back against part of his truck. He now understood what Charlie had said about many lives being destroyed, but he couldn't understand why the police chief placed the blame on the Cullen family. While the paper offered an explanation for the deaths, he knew that wolves rarely killed humans and even a large hunting pack would not attack five humans unless they were provoked. There was something else going on and, to Jasper, the crime had a supernatural feel to it. However, there was nothing he could do about it now. Chief Swan, although unlikely, might know the truth, but from their conversation he would probably not tell Jasper. He knew in the past, La Push was home to a tribe of shape-shifters. Carlisle believed the gene had since died out and again it was unlike any of the potential wolves would talk to him. The only other option would be to go to the place where everything happened, but with the frequency of the rain, that would be a dead end in within a month, much less four years later.

His eyes flicked to the clock on his computer, which read 1:15 AM. The hours had passed more quickly than he realized. He wanted to be out of Forks soon. There was nothing else for him to do here, so he might as well get on the road. Closing his laptop, he placed the machine back on the passenger's seat of his truck, walked around to the driver's side, got into the truck and started it up.

The monstrous vehicle roared to life, complaining somewhat at not being run in so long. However, Jasper was confident enough in his abilities as a mechanic that it would make the trip to Arizona. He drove out the long drive way and toward the road. Just as he was going to turn left to take the road to the highway, a strange and overwhelming desire to visit Bella's grave filled him.

Try as he might, Jasper could not shake off the feeling that was part curiosity and part guilt. Instead, he turned right and took the road into town. The rumbling of his truck broke through the complete silence of the town as he navigated the small streets. It was a short drive, once he reached town, and soon the vampire found himself in the place of final rest. Somewhere, he would never be.

He was going to leave his truck idling, but as an eerie wind moved through the tombstones, he felt it would be more respectful to maintain the slumbering silence that filled the area. Instead, he cut off the engine, left the key in the ignition and got out truck and made his way over to the fence that surrounded the cemetery. As the gate was locked, he had to leap over the fence, but did so with ease, and made his way to Bella's grave.

He found the graves of all five friends nestled together under a group of trees. There were a pair of angels with bowed heads resting on clasped hands and wings outstretched. Additionally there was a bench that was donated by the 2006 Forks High School graduating class. The whole area was soaked with Charlie's scent as if he had just visited the grave. The scents of others clung to the area, but were fainter than the Chief's.

Bella's tombstone was simple, with nothing more than her name, the dates she was born and died and _Gone but never forgotten_. It was a shock to his system to see it. Somehow, a tombstone offered a different type of finality than reading words or hearing someone say so. He had felt the same things, when he finally trusted himself to return to his human hometown. He felt the same type of grief for his parents and siblings when he saw their graves.

"I'm not really sure what to say," Jasper whisper into the night. He looked away from Bella's grave, eyes flicking to the final resting places of each of her friends. "There is always sorrow when the life of someone so young is lost. For that reason, I guess that in some way, I am sorry you and your friends lost their lives, Bella. In some ways however, I am grateful you are not still alive, because unknowingly, you were so good at destroying things. If I am honest, I blame you for the destruction of my family, my marriage, my life. How could one little human rip apart what has been place longer than even your parents have been alive?

"I've worked so hard, to be what they wanted me to be," Jasper growled. "But one little drop of your blood destroyed everything. How was I supposed to compete with the bloodlust of six other vampire and one of which your blood sang for? It was asking too much of me. They should be glad I did not kill them all then for interfering with my hunt. They are so blind to the truth of vampires. Carlisle has sheltered them and one day, it's going to come back to haunt him.

"I know the darkness of our kind. I know all too well what vampires are capable of doing. I've lived the life of that type of vampire. I thought when I met Alice, I had escaped that dark life, but your blood, it awaken something inside of me. I don't even know how to explain it, because I have had human blood before, but your triggered that darker side of me. I have forgotten what is like, because it has been a long time since I have felt so alive.

"I guess in a way I should be thanking you for bringing part of me back to life. It has opened my eyes to so much I had chosen to ignore. But my family, if you can call them that, has rejected me. They don't trust me still, even though it has been ten years since I last tasted human blood. You, a simple human, who was in their lives for less than a year, meant more to them than I do." Jasper paused for a moment and cast his eyes around the empty grave yard again.

"I'm not sure why I am here. I guess to try and soothe some of the guilt that I feel for attacking you at your birthday and causing you to lose the family that you love. I wish I could understand the love you held for a sorry bunch of vampires." He shook his head. He no longer wanted to be here. "It seems pointless to talk to a stone as cold and unchanging as I am. You're not there anymore. Whatever I feel towards you or however much I blame you, it does not matter. You are dead. However, you pertinacity to cause problems will live on. The monster inside me is awake. It could be a blessing or a curse, because I don't think I can chain him again and I've been trying for the past four years."

Jasper got up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans. He turned his back on the graves and returned to his truck. About an hour had past and it was time he left this accursed town behind. No matter where life took him, he knew there was a better chance of it snowing in hell than him returning to this town.

After about an hour of driving, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the Cullen residence.

"Yes, Jasper," came Emmett's subdued voice of the crackly landline.

"Is the whole family in hearing distance? I have news for all of you."

"They are," came Emmett's reply after some brief rustling. "What do you have to tell us?"

"I would stay away from Forks for a while. I think you will find that the number of supporters of the Cullen family has declined." Jasper did not say more, yet he was still trying to figure out exactly how he was going to phrase the rest of his message.

"There were never many people who did like us," Rosalie said. It was evident in her voice she really did not care. "Just Bella."

"The Chief always defended us," Esme added.

"Yes, well. It is safe to say, Chief Swan is no longer a fan of the Cullen family. I only had a brief phone conversation with him."

"You contacted the Swans?" It was Alice speaking now. "Jasper, Edward told us not to interfere with Bella's life."

"Trust me," Jasper said, trying to hold his temper at merely hearing his ex-wife. "My phone conversation with Charlie will not affect Bella's life in the least. She will never even know that it took place."

"Forgive me for being skeptical; Jasper, but I hardly see how that is possible." Carlisle was trying to be the voice of reason and keep from angering Jasper. "I'm sure Charlie keeps in touch with Bella."

"I know that he does, but I also know she will never reply to him."

"Did they have some sort of fight?" Esme's concerned voice came through the phone.

"No, Bella and four of her friends were killed about three years ago and for some unknown reason, Charlie blames our family."

"Did you say my little sister's dead," Emmett whispered.

"Yes, according to the information I found, Bella, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben were killed by wild animals in the woods, barely a month after their graduation."

"What are we going to tell Edward," Alice whispered the concern in her voice for her brother evident.

"Well," Jasper started. "That's something for y'all to figure out."

"How can you be so flippant about his Jasper," Esme asked shocked.

"Not my coven, not my problem." Somewhere along his trip, he had made the decision to break with the Cullens. He had his own coven and it was time he took his place as their leader. "I'll send all of my Cullen things back when I get the chance." He didn't wait for a reply, but hung up his phone and tossed it on the seat beside him.

**A/N – I know some of you are not going to like how I am writing Jasper, but I feel that he is stronger than Stephanie wrote him. There are many reasons for this, but it's going to come to the fact that most vampires are much darker than the Cullens and Jasper knows this, he has lived this.**

**I wanted to throw in a real quick side note. The Ana chapters and the Jasper chapters not taking place at the same time. I will throw some hints in the chapters when they are starting to align with each other.**

**Let me know if you have any questions and I will do my best to sort it out for you. **

**Thanks, **

**Flamewhisper**


End file.
